An Ordinary Carefree Life
by Hopedruid
Summary: All Michiru, Sachi, and Makina want to do is live an ordinary, carefree life. That is much easier said than done. Especially when you discover a sudden interest in the same sex.
1. Chapter 1

Michiru was enjoying another, mostly carefree day at Mihama academy. To be very clear she was currently walking across Campus humming a tune to herself with a maniacal grin on her face. Everything seemed perfectly normal, which was part of why she was in such a good mood. She was at the Academy with all of her favorite people after all! She didn't have to worry about being a failure or any of that.

"Michiru-sama is there anything I can do to help you?" said a familiar voice. Michiru flinched back.

"Eeek! What the heck! You can't go around sneaking up on people Sachi!" Michiru yelled.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, Michiru-sama. I was only trying to see if you perhaps needed something. If not I can always attend to Yuuji-Kun. He is a growing boy after all. He might very well want to make use of my service." Sachi said.

"Hey! Hey! Wait up. I might want to get your service!" Michiru said, turning the pink haired maid girl around. A blush lit up Sachi's cheeks.

"Oh my...Michiru-sama wants me to service her. What an unexpected outcome." Sachi said, staring at her feet.

"Of course I do! I don't want Yuuji getting all the fun just cause he's the only guy here. I want to have a good time too." Michiru said.

"A-A good time. But of course Michiru-sama. I am totally at your service." Sachi said, her head bowed. Michiru thought it was a little weird for Sachi to be acting like this but it was probably just because she wanted to butter up Yuuji and wasn't expecting someone else to get the delicious service from her. Well, Matsushima Michiru wouldn't let that stand! She would make that maid cough it up even if she had to make her squeal.

"Well come on then! Service time." Michiru said.

"Service time? My, my Michiru-sama, you are a bold one. I would prefer we do it inside. My quarters or yours preferably." Sachi said.

"Quarters? I don't have any quarters! Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I have Spanish money ok!" Michiru said.

"...Quarters are American currency Michiru-sama. And I meant your room or mine." Sachi said.

"W-well why didn't you say so! Cmon!" Michiru said dragging the Maid into the Mihama academy dorms. Michiru drags Sachi past a very confused Yumiko, prompting Sachi to call out.

"I-I'm very sorry Sakaki-chan! I can't pick up that magazine you wanted, as I am spending my afternoon-servicing Michiru-sama. You shall have to pleasure yourself to the usual fare on the internet. I'm very sorry!" Sachi called. Yumiko went beet red.

"I-I do not do such lewd things! I was merely getting that for the articles!" Yumiko called.

Michiru, as typical, when she was focused on a task and didn't want to hear things, didn't hear this. She was still too focused on whatever hot delicious service Sachi was offering.

Finally, Michiru pulled Sachi into her dorm room and locked the door. Sachi could feel her face growing redder and hotter. It seemed she really did want this after all. Sachi was getting so nervous.

"Now you better get cooking! I want that service now!" Michiru said.

"I see...you want it now huh. I will do my best to deliver." Sachi said. She was getting a bit nervous...but as a maid she couldn't deny such an important, fervant request. It was normal for a girl Michiru's age to want to experiment after all. It didn't have to mean anything.

"Yep so...please get started," Michiru said, feeling suddenly a bit awkward. Was Sachi prepared? The blonde tsundere had never known the maid to not be prepared but...could she even prepare it here? Well if she couldn't Michiru could always open the door back up again.

"I see...you want me to get started. I hadn't known since you had been so...forceful." Sachi said, blushing. She had to steel herself for what had to be done.

"Yeah, go ahead!" Michiru said, blundering forward.

"Ca-can you close your eyes first Michiru-Sama?" Sachi said. This would be so much easier if Michiru's eyes were closed.

"Ok? That's kinda weird but you're the expert!" Michiru said with closed eyes. Sachi hmphed, where did Michiru get off calling her an expert? She may be the infamous slutty maid of Mihama but she wasn't some kind of harlot like Amane.

Sachi cast off those feelings of annoyance and got closer to Michiru. Closer and closer until their breasts nearly touched. Sachi once again noted with pride that her chest was larger then Michiru's. Though the tsunderes perky breasts weren't without their charms. And her face was positively adorable when it wasn't lit up by some idiot grin. Actually, even if it was. Sachi's face grew hot as she slowly pressed her lips against Michiru's.

Michiru felt the hot breath and close presence of Sachi, and then she felt lips brush against hers. An unfamiliar feeling, but most definitely not unpleasant. Who could it be? With such soft lips and...

Oh.

Oh.

Michiru opened her eyes and saw a certain dirty maid at a very intimate distance.

Michiru pushed her off almost immediately, noting how pleasurable a sensation it was to feel her breasts as she did so, but one crisis at a time.

"Wha-what the heck are you doing?" Michiru yelled.

"I-I was attempting to service you Michiru-sama? Was that less than adequate? I've never really-" Sachi said.

"Wha-what are you talking about?! I thought you were going to make some kinda food or something! It's nearly lunchtime-I wasn't expecting you to suddenly do that!" Michiru yelled, blushing furiously. She just couldn't stop yelling. She had to in order to ignore how good that kiss felt and how happy she was that it was coming from Sachi.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. If you wanted lunch then you should have asked directly." Sachi said. Feeling a bit annoyed. Currently, she was about as wet as the Niagra falls and was relatively certain this brief kiss had awoken something inside her. Sachi would, she now believed, have greatly enjoyed servicing Michiru. And this dumb blonde was pushing her away. Just when Sachi was wondering if Michiru had ensured that the carpet matched the drapes or not.

"Wh-who just assumes that I would want a kiss like that! Hey wa-wait. Were you planning to give that kiss to Yuuji-kun?" Michiru asked. She was suddenly feeling a bit jealous...and confusingly she wasn't sure if it was Sachi she was jealous of.

"Why yes of course. Then you pulled me away." Sachi said. It had seemed like a good idea to win Yuuji-kuns affection with her slutty maid persona, but what had seemed exciting this morning didn't seem so much now. Perhaps Sachi merely wanted to try something sexual and Yuuji was the socially accepted outlet. Perhaps what Michiru really wanted...was a woman.

"Guh! I can't take this! Fine whatever! I'm going! Kiss Yuuji all you want! I don't care!" Michiru said, stomping off angrily. Sachi sighed. Perhaps she should give Michiru's panty drawer a more thorough cleaning...

Michiru went to her usual place, the cliff. She slumped down in the grass and spent the afternoon watching the sky move past her. Why was she feeling this way? She had given out some pretty great tsundere lines just then and she hadn't even meant to. Just thinking about Sachi kissing her made her all hot and flustered inside. And she was pretty sure the panties she was wearing were ruined now. God! This was so weird! Sachi was another girl, right? So why was she feeling like this? It was so weird. It was almost just like-

No. She couldn't think her name. Couldn't remember. It hurt too much just thinking about it.

She'd been having such a nice day. Why couldn't she have just had a nice day? For a moment Michiru forgot how worthless she was. Had that been it? Did the Gods not want to see her happy like this? To think that she deserved a nice life?

Michiru went back to the dorms at evening time and locked herself in her room. When Amane asked if she wanted dinner she told her she wasn't hungry. Michiru thought about being worthless, about the "candy" she kept in the pouch around her hip, about sleep without end, about being with her again. Then she thought about seeing Amane and Yuuji and Yumiko and Makina and Sachi again and...she decided to just go to sleep the normal way for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Sachi was a good girl. Which means she did as she was told. Sometimes this was...both thrilling and comforting all at once. Losing yourself completely in someone else's will.

She didn't need to regret anything or fear for the future. All she had to do was obey.

Sometimes Sachi had to remind herself that she was a good girl. It was easy to forget in such a comforting, welcoming environment as Mihama Academy. A good girl did what she was told. A good girl didn't make trouble for others. And a good girl most certainly did not bring herself to orgasm with the aid of panties she had stolen from one of her dear friends. It would be easy enough to convince Michiru she hadn't done anything pervy with them, after all Sachi did Michiru's laundry as it was. However, the fact of the matter was that she had kissed one of her best friends and then stolen her panties out of sexual desire.

That was wrong.

It was an invasion of her dear friend's privacy. It was an insult to her parent's memories. It was a disgrace upon her family. Simply put, it was conduct unbefitting a maid.

It was true that recently, due to that kiss with Michiru-sama, she discovered that she had the heart and libido of a raging lesbian. A true girl lover. However, that was no excuse.

She was being a bad girl again.

She was causing trouble for others.

That was no good, simply no good! When she caused trouble for others bad things happened. Sachi began to hyperventilate thinking of all the possibilities. All the tragedies that could befall her new friends, her new home.

It was fine though. Nothing had happened yet. She could still make things right. Thinking those thoughts helped calm her down. She would have to return those panties immediately. Through that she would achieve some sort of penance...or at least start down the road. Thinking that she began to walk towards Michiru's room, panties in hand.

"Hey Sachin! Whatcha doin'?" Makina said, with her thick bizarre accent.

"I'm returning something precious as an act of repentance." Sachi said, a rather zen looking smile on her face.

"Is that why your carryin' panties Sachin? That's kinda weird even for a slutty maid like you." Makina said.

"Yes Makina. I'm a top tier slutty maid. That's why I'll do everything in my power to service you all." Sachi said, at this point having stopped in her tracks. Suddenly she began to think of the other students in this academy and her mind started to race. The gorgeous, Amazonian slut with the F cups Amane Sou. The delightful cool beauty of Yumiko. And of course, the blonde twin tailed and small busted charm of Michiru-Sama. God she was wet and it hadn't even been that long since she last came.

"Uh...you ok Sachi? You missed my entire song and dance about you bein' the second biggest slut I know. By libido and bra size!" Makina said, surprisingly pumped up. Ah yes...Makina. She had her charms too didn't she? An adorable little loli you could just eat right up. And god did she want to.

"Bra...size?" Sachi repeated dumbly.

"Yeah...your respectable C cups look downright puny compared to the knockers on Amane!" Makina said. Again all pumped up like a child and saying such adult things. Like an old man in a child's body. Why was that so endearing?

"Bra...size. It can be important yes but...not the most important thing." Sachi said.

"Huh? It's not? I kinda thought that everyone wanted boobies the biggest they could be. Like women to have and men to hold if ya know what I'm saying." Makina said. '

"No...that's not exactly true. having nice legs, a tight ass, a pretty face. Those can all be just as important if not moreso. You have all of those features down well Makina. You don't need big breasts to attract someone." Sachi said.

"Uh oh. Sachi's going totally lesbionic again!" Makina said, looking anxious with a blush on her face. That was so cute.

"I'm just telling you what some men find attractive in women Makina. Aren't you interested." Sachi said. She just now noticed that she had been slowly inching closer to Makina until the loli's back was against the wall. Makina was looking up at her with such a shy expression. All Sachi had to do was lean down a little and she could-

"I-I gotta go! Amanee is calling!" Makina yelled and bolted. The spell on Sachi was broken. The maid shook her head and sighed. She had been a bad girl again, hadn't she?


	3. Chapter 3

It was a couple days later and Makina had been thinking about a few things. Namely why her two best friends were acting so weird. Sachi had been surprisingly silent to Yuji even when he made perfect double innuendos for her to fawn about. She was also getting embarrassed and blushy at weird times, like when Yuji implied Yumiko was going to her bedroom to masturbate or when Amane bent over in those tight jeans of hers. Makina knew that Amane had quite the plump ass and it wasn't weird to stare at some kickin' curves from time to time but this was beyond the pale. Makina was starting to think Sachi had gone full lesbo!

Michiru was acting weird too. She was sorta acting Tsundere around Sachi and would even run off when the two of them were going to be alone. She was all awkward around the other girls too, blushing whenever someone got changed around her or when Makina invited her to one of her and Amane's baths.

This had to stop! They couldn't spend their days being so awkward around each other! There was only a limited amount of time they could spend at a school like this right? This was the prime of their youth and friendship! They couldn't waste this.

So Makina decided to talk to them. Michiru had to be first...because after that incident in the hallway she felt like her maidenhood was in danger around Sachi. Her panties got a little wet too...so she was definitely in danger of losing them in any case. Michiru was a safer bet. She was kinda an idiot and wore her heart on her sleeve. Even someone like Makina could tell what was bothering her.

At least if Makina could get her to talk a bit.

Makina headed down to a place she knew Michiru went a lot in the early afternoon right after lunch. Specifically the courtyard bench. Sachi wouldn't normally sweep up the courtyard for a while so with Michiru's new tendency to avoid her, she was likely there.

It didn't take Makina long to see the bottle blonde, asleep with that black cat of hers in her lap.

"Hue hue hue. I see you like pussy after all Chiruchiru." Makina said with a little laugh near Michiru's ears. She woke up with a start.

"Wha-what? What's that supposed to mean! Of course, I like cats! I-I mean I don't. This stupid cat just lays on my lap like this and won't get off. It's so annoying!" Michiru said waking up to a flurry of denials. Chiruchiru really was a weird person.

"That seems like some pretty weak excuses Chiruchiru. I think ya better up your acting game. How are ya going to bring pride and gold back to the Tsundere nation with such weak denials!" Makina exclaimed.

"O-ok commander Makina I'll put in the extra hours and- wa-wait a second. I'm not an actress or anything!" Michiru replied.

"Really cause you've sure been puttin' on a great Juliet! You are acting like a lovestruck fool." Makina said.

"I-I r-really? Bu-but..." Michiru said. Makina couldn't believe it. She had just been joking around...but that was really it?

"Chiruchiru-chan tell me the name of your beloved!" Makina said.

"N-no. Never!" Michiru said causing such a fuss the normally calm black cat panicked and fucked right off.

"Heh heh heh. I shall reveal your secret no matter what!" Makina said.

"Yo-you won't I...I won't let you." Michiru said. This challenge was a test of honor. Makina must win or she would be a disgrace to Commander Kazumi!

"Oh yeah? Is it the pretty boy stud with the mind of an boring old military otaku, Kazumi Yuji?" Makina said. It was of course the most obvious candidate. All the girls here were chomping at the bit to get a piece of that attractive guy after being around just girls for most of the time here.

"Huh...but it's gotta be someone in this academy right? Unless you like someone from in town..." Makina said.

"No! Of course, I don't like someone in town! Quit trying to get it out of m-me." Michiru said.

"So...it is someone in this academy...that leaves only girls you know?" Makina said.

"Y-yeah so-so what! Are you saying girls can't like other girls!" Michiru said. Makina was not expecting that kind of response. Honestly, she was a bit taken aback by it. But Makina Irisu's guard would not be broken. That's not what Onichan taught her!

"Of course not. I just didn't know you liked girls ya dumb blonde." Makina said.

"I-I didn't e-either not until recently." Michiru said. She sounded on the verge of tears.

"Y-ya didn't?" Makina asked.

"N-no...I thought she was an exception but then...I..." Michiru said. For some reason, Makina felt really bad. She just couldn't stand to see the normally stupidly happy Michiru so down.

"Then ya found someone? Someone here?" Makina said.

"I-I guess I have. Still it doesn't r-really matter does it? I-I'm just a freak and you'll hate me. And she'll hate me. I-it won't matter. I dunno why I-" Michiru said.

Before Makina knew it she was kissing Michiru. Really it was just a peck on the lips but...it felt pretty good. Really good actually.

"Don't ya worry yer pretty little head Chiruchiru! We'll all love ya no matter what? Who cares if ya play for the other team! Yer still a pretty damn good friend." Makina said. Michiru was blushing and Makina felt oddly warm, even for her.

"M-Makina?" Michiru said just wide-eyed.

"Anyway, I'm gonna get myself some lunch. Amane will get me good if I don't eat her lunch. See ya around." Makina said and quickly ran off.

"B-but we already had lunch..." Michiru said dreamily, touching her lips.


End file.
